Estelle
"Look, there's something going on! Oh, can't we go and look? Pleaaaaase!" —Estelle to Brynn about a theatre show in Anwildale. Estelle is one of the main characters in the story. She is a curious mermaid with a particular gift for finding treasure in the ocean. Biography Being born second Estelle was forever doomed as the younger sister; the youngest in the family; the innocent one. This has given her a sense of needing to be taken care of that persists to this day, even after reaching adulthood. Growing up she was constantly encouraged to learn from Monique's mistakes, follow Monique's advice and do things as Monique would. It made her miss out on a lot experiences and left her quite isolated from mermaids outside of her own family. Around the time when she discovered her shockwave power she wanted to explore being on her own and feeling independent. It's when she discovered her passion for treasure seeking as it became her own personal time as well as acting as a gentle act of rebellion. Appearance Estelle's mermaid form is fairly bland compared to other mermaids. This is because of her mother Rose's human genes has washed out some of the more common mermaid traits. Head to tail Estelle is 193 centimetres long. She has wavy blue hair (down to her calves as a human), blue eyes and a teal tail. She does not have any scale freckles or extra fins. She likes to wear two purple shells on her chest like her mother Rose does for no other reason than she likes the way it looks. In the story Estelle gains the ability to appear as human which makes her shorter; 170 centimetres tall with blue legs. On a daily basis she wears a dusty purple dress and blue shawl to cover her hair. Relationships Brynn Estelle and Brynn meet by chance when Estelle happens to possess a powerful pearl which Brynn was seeking. A bargain was made where Brynn would receive the pearl in exchange for making Estelle temporarily human. When the pearl turns out to be the dragon spirit Maeledra their quest together begins to find Maeledra's home. Family Despite being a quite a likeable creature Estelle does not have any real friends. Instead she's close to her older sister Monique who is very protective and has a nasty reputation. Instead she sticks with Monique and has over the years become very close with her mothers, Rose especially. Estelle's family consists of her two mothers Liandrula and Rose and her older sister Monique. Skills and abilities Aside from her basic mermaid powers of swim speed and underwater breathing, Estelle has been gifted with the ability to project shockwaves from her body. She primarily uses this ability to navigate in underwater caves and it is the reason for her success in finding so much treasure. Years of practice allows her to move heavy boulders, break open weak walls and get rid of any other obstacle that would otherwise be in the way for her search. She is also able to nudge an object towards her if there is anything behind it that she can reflect her shockwave on. Trivia * As her mother Rose was once human Estelle knows more about humans than the average mermaid. Gallery Category:Characters __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __FORCETOC__